dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries (3.5e Prestige Class)
Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries is a necromancer extraordinaire, a grandmaster of the necromantic arts. He transcends the normal limitations of magic and finds the common threads that link all Necromancy magic. Great is his power and terrible is his anger, as he wields the powers of life and death with terrible skill. Both the living and the dead fear him, as he wields powers from beyond life. All those who study the arts of necromancy acknowledge his skill. Becoming a Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level) Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. : At each level, the Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries gains new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries, she must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries gains a bonus to his caster level when casting spells of the school of Necromancy equal to his class level. (Su): The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries can Rebuke Undead as a cleric of his character level plus his Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries class level. This does not stack with any Rebuking the Master may have gained from other classes with grant Rebuking (such as Cleric or Dread Necromancer). He may also ignore the turning resistance of any undead creature he has already successfully rebuked (so a Ghoul counts as only 2 commanded hit dice instead of 4). : At 2nd level, The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries can learn any Necromancy spell from any list provided he has deciphered the spell in written form. If he is of a class that has a limited number of spells known, he must sacrifice one of his other spells known of an equal level. In addition, the Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries learns one additional free spell from the school of Necromancy every level (including this one). This spell may be from any list, but must be of a level he can cast. (Su): At 3rd level, The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries may convert the damage from any spell with the cold, ice, fire, or acid subtype to instead inflict negative energy damage. (Su): At 4th level, The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries gains the feat Feed the Dark Gods as a bonus feat. In addition, the Master may choose three undead creation spells per day to cast as spell-like abilities usable once per day. (Su): At 5th level, The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries gains the ability to draw life from his spells that inflict negative levels or ability drain. For every negative level bestowed of point of ability damage inflicted, the Master gains 5 temporary hit points. These temporary hit points vanish after one hour, and cannot cause the Master to have more temporary hit point than twice his fully healed number of hit points. : At 6th level, The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries may cast magic jar at will as a Supernatural ability. Any body that he possesses counts as a second receptacle, meaning that he gains the benefits of being in a receptacle while in another's body, and he still has an object receptacle to return to if the body he is possessing is killed or destroyed. : At 7th level, The Master of the Seven Necromantic Mysteries becomes immortal. He no longer ages, and if killed he becomes a ghost. As a ghost, he automatically succeeds on his Rejuvenation check. ---- → Necromancy with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Full Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting Category:Poor BAB